


Pegasus Motel

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: A motel, called Pegasus Motel.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Romancing McShep, Romancing McShep 2021





	Pegasus Motel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my art entry for Romancing McShep 2021. I am very happy that this fanart was claimed by more than one writer, so I will update the links to the related works as soon as I get them. :)  
> The first story is by waterfalliam, "Twice Alive" Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723820 

[](https://abload.de/image.php?img=pegasusmotel_edwardho2bk79.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> The original is by Edward Hopper and it's called "Gas" (1940). The painting today hangs in the Museum of Modern Art in New York, USA. What I really like in this painting are the vivid colours and the play of the light. 
> 
> The red car is John's car from the episode "Vegas", I found the screenshot on stargatecaps.com.  
> Rodney's head is also from stargatecaps.com


End file.
